


Run With The Wolf

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: Wolfie Nate meets a new friend





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan stretched in the sunlight, the warmth seeping into his jet-black fur. He huffed as he crossed his forelegs, resting his head on top of them. His pack was supposed to be on the move northwestern towards Minnesota for a gathering of werewolf clans but they were early and had chosen to pause in Wisconsin for “pack bonding”. Load of bullshit. He thought to himself as he got to his paws. It was an excuse for paired mates to go off on a phony honeymoon. He walked through the woods with its thin trees and dry heat. It was almost enough to make him miss the heavy Floridian humidity. Almost.  
He ran, darting between the thin trees. He leapt over a small brook and reveled in the pounding of his heart, the wind in his fur. This is what it meant to be a wolf. Sudden angry screaming interrupted his run, startling him as it came from his right. He stopped, angling his ears. “STUPID MOTHERFUCKER, PIECE OF SHIT, FULL OF SHIT.” The cussing was accentuated with the heavy thump from a boot against bark. Nathan followed the sound, choosing to stick to the sparse shadows when he saw a lean ginger teen beating a stump. He had tears running down his freckled cheeks and his fists clenched as he breathed heavily. He set his foot down and stood eerily still. Nathan subconsciously let out a growl, drawing the boy’s attention. “The feck are you lookin’ at?” He asked as he rubbed his face clean with the sleeve of his black leather jacket. Nathan flattened his ears and took a step back as the boy took a step towards him. It didn’t take a genius to know this kid had issues. “Get away! Go!” The boy threw his arms wildly. Nathan stood in his place, watching the boy with expressive acid green eyes. He was angry, that was obvious, but he was also hurt and sad, even seemed lonely. Nathan took a step, this time towards him. The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and he even smelled a little afraid. “Go away! I don’t want no stupid dog followin’ me!” He took off in a run and Nathan couldn’t resist chasing him. The boy may have short legs but his stamina wasn’t the best as he stopped, leaning on his knees as he coughed. Nathan wrinkled his nose. The teen smelt of cigarettes and cheap booze now that he was closer. The boy retched, spitting to his side and staring at Nathan with spiteful eyes. “If you want a meal, sorry to say I’m skin n’ bones.” Nathan’s ears perked. Skin N’ Bones…that would make a really good song title someday. He walked closer as the teen collapsed against a tree. He gave Nathan a bored look. “Yer a lame wolf. Won’t even kill me…” He muttered, crossing his arms over his slender chest. Nathan sat down in front of him. The boy rolled his eyes. “Is this supposed to be the part when the emotional teenager spills his feelings to the random wildlife he meets?” Nathan huffed out a laugh, laying down in front of him. The boy pulled a joint from somewhere within the jacket and a lighter appeared in his hand. Nathan stared in interest. It was rather impressive that he made the lighter materialize. He held the joint between his teeth and lit it, the orange flame illuminating his face. It made his freckles appear and some dance…or it might have been Nathan’s imagination from his secondhand smoke with his wolf senses. He shook his head to clear it and rubbed his nose with his paw. The boy chuckled. “Got a name, wolf?” Nathan stared at him. “That’s okay. I can call you Wolf until we can get a better name.” Nathan glared at him. Wolf? Well, it’s better than Sparky or Rover or whatever people call their dogs. He mused, putting his head on his paws. The teen didn’t say anything more as he took a hit from the joint, smoke curling from his mouth and nostrils. It made him look older and it was obvious that this wasn’t his first high.   
As the teen’s eyes reddened, his mood improved. “Hey…yer really cool Wolf.” He reached over and pet between his ears. The contact startled Nathan as he pulled his head away, eyes wide. The boy brushed it off. “I wish my family was as cool as you.” He mused, looking up at the sky. He lost his balance and fell against the grass. Nathan was immediately on his feet, sniffing over him for the smell of blood. The boy laughed, pushing on his snout gently. “No Wolf!” He laughed harder as Nathan settled his weight on top of him. There was something strangely comforting to be like this. He laid his head on the boy’s chest, letting the laughter vibrate through him. He closed his eyes as he felt hands on his ears. Lithe fingers massaged the soft cartilage, making him rumble in pleasure.   
They laid like that for several moments, relishing the quiet between them when a howl from the alpha of the pack drew Nathan’s attention. He whined, still on the teen. “What is it?” He looked back at the boy and licked his cheek. “OH GROSS!” While the boy was concerned with cleaning his face, Nathan took off like a bullet to his pack. He didn’t expect to see the boy again.

Now imagine his surprise when the boy became the drummer in his metal band.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate in deep shit

Nathan huffed to himself as his hair fell into his face. “Ams all the drummers dildos?” Skwisgaar grumbled as he plugged his ears. The “latest and greatest” drummer who had auditioned to be apart of Dethklok slammed on the drums, making Nathan wish he didn’t have such sensitive ears. He covered his eyes and groaned loudly. “Did you learn to drum with hammers?!” He shouted over the racket. He could feel his eye twitch. Damn, he hated being a werewolf. The dude stopped and glared at him. “Hey man, if you can’t enjoy true art, then maybe we shouldn’t be in a band!” The drummer stormed off, throwing his drumsticks into his back pocket. Nathan and Skwisgaar gave sighs of relief. They thought that jackoff would never leave.

“Next!” Nathan roared out. He rubbed his temples. He had the mother of all headaches brewing. The smell of pot made him pause, lifting his head to scent the air. There was something familiar about the scent of pot and cheap liquor. “Hey, are you de guys who said they need a drummer?” Nathan froze as the man stood before them. He wasn’t very tall and had his hair in dreadlocks (for some reason) but Nathan recognized the eyes.

Shiiiiiiiiit. Shiiiiiiiiiit. SHIIIIIIIIIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

“Yeah, we asks for a goods drummer. We needs someones whos can plays fast.” Skwisgaar explained as he looked down at his nails, bored. “Uh, this the kit?” Dreadlocks asked as he pointed at the drum set. Nathan nodded stiffly.

How the absolute fuck did this kid end up back in my life?! 

“Oh uh, my name is Pickles.” He said, oblivious to Nathan’s inner meltdown. Skwisgaar arched an eyebrow. “Pickle?” Pickles held up his hand. “Don’t ask, please.” He pulled his drumsticks from his back pocket and twirled them idly. “So…what’s the tempo I’m keeping?” Skwisgaar waited for Nathan to set the metronome. Nathan remained frozen as he stared at Pickles, taking in all the freckles he hadn’t noticed when he met him as a teen. Skwisgaar scoffed loudly and took the metronome, setting a beat. Pickles nodded his head to the beat and Nathan saw that he had pierced his eyebrows, two metal rings in each. Fuck, how did he grow up so hot? Nathan hid his face behind his hair in an attempt to regain his composure.

Pickles kept the beat, no matter how fast or slow Skwisgaar set it. Both were fairly impressed.   
“So Pickle, how does we gets in contact wits -”   
“Welcome to the band.”   
Skwisgaar and Nathan glared at each other as they interrupted each other. Pickles laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “So am I in or nah?”   
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
Once again, Skwisgaar and Nathan were in a death stare match until Skwisgaar rolled his eyes. “Whatevers.” Nathan smirked. “Welcome to Dethklok.”


End file.
